Nasia Artist
Nasia Artist is a character in Gleek655's fan fiction, The Harmonics. She is 17 years old, and a junior at her high school. History Grew up in a small town. Was raised by rich parents (she is adopted.) She always tried her hardest to fit in with the crowd and for people to like her. She has been heartbroken many times. Has never been in a fight but got in many arguments. Developed trust issues. Had a troubled childhood because of bullying in her younger years. Was once in an abusive relationship and has flashbacks of it. Season One Pilot Nasia is first seen at her locker. She shares a moment with a cute guy, Joey Mitchell. The moment is ruined when his girlfriend, Delilah LeBlanc shows up and slushies Nasia out of jealousy. Delilah claims she slipped and that she was sorry. Nasia knows she's lying, but due to humilation leaves to clean herself off. The Assembly She is seen walking down the halls thinking about Joey Mitchell and how she wished that she stood up to Delilah LeBlanc. Then saw a note in her bio book saying "Join Glee Club!" Which later made her consider auditioning with the upbeat song I Like It, trying to impress the guys in the room. She was accepted soon after performing then walked out with a smile. Later in the episode, she performs a sing-off with LeBlanc after the two of them got into a small argument over Joey. At the end, she participates along with the rest of the Harmonics singing the final song of the episode Edge of Glory. Sex Can Sell In this episode, Nasia is a part of "The Prudes" along with Brandon Day and Ellie Hawthorne. She see's Delilah LeBlanc being mean towards Shan Hale and tries to defend Hale. Sings with the prudes Dont Tell Me , Toucha Toucha Touch Me , and I Say A Little Prayer For You. This is Halloween Along with Brandon, Shan and Ellie, Artist signed up for cheer leading tryouts. She sung Love Song For A Vampire while trying to get Joey's attention. Soon after, her spotlight was taken away by Delilah. When everyone left the auditorium, she was sitting alone until Joey comes back. They share an intimate kiss not knowing Tyler was watching from a far. Wicked Auditions While walking down the halls she over hears Joey saying that they are just friends nothing more, but the two of them sung a romantic duet together. Soon after the performance, Tyler tells everyone that Artist kissed Joey and it made Delilah furious. Later, she felt terrible about kissing a guy who was in a relationship and caused Deley to break up. Personality She's has a bubbly personality. She always feels as if she isn't good enough, but doesn't show it. Likes to make jokes. Relationships Joey Mitchell The two first started showing interest in the Pilot. Up until The Mash-Up, the two only shared looks and small conversations. They sang a duet together, even though Joey was dating Delilah at the time. Joey finally broke it off with Delilah. He then finally asked Nasia out in The Mash-Up, to which she replied yes. *Began: "The Mash-Up" *Ended: N/A Trivia *Can sing soprano *Knows how to play the piano, guitar, and saxophone (as seen in the seasons promo) *First character to get slushied Gallery tumblr_m8uoeeybNb1rtzlzf.gif| alicia-josipovic-000022.jpg| alicia_josipovic_degrassi_episode_15_02_vjElcn8.sized.jpg|Right before she gets slushied 2199f6a.gif aliciajoey.jpg|After she kisses Joey Category:Characters